Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts (Destiel - Supernatural)
by JennaTheDarkOne
Summary: Dean wakes up in the hospital to a strange nurse and even stranger roommate who insists he's a fallen angel of the lord and says his name is Castiel. (Dean's POV) (Alternate end season 8 without the knowledge of angels)


(Idea found on Tumblr by hieroglyphical and bloodprinceryen on this post: post/55399425259/bloodprinceryen-hieroglyphical-th is-makes )

(Dean's POV) *Takes place in alternate season 8 ending where Cas and the angels never revealed themselves to Sam and Dean*

The first thing to wake me up that morning was a nurse with way to much blue eye makeup and green stuff in her teeth that was tucking in the sides of my bed in the hospital. I jerked awake and grabbed her wrist as it neared me with a paranoid glance at the stranger. She gave me a look and I automatically let go, trying to remember what had happened to me and why the Hell I needed a nurse.

I'd been on a case with Sam as we hunted down a pissed off spirit in Montclair, California. Sam was in my Impala doing research down at the local library while I was trying to attract the ghosty bastard at the house it haunted. I quickly learned that there were more than one poltergeist haunting the place and the damned things ran me out and into the street where a car ran me over and bolted. I'd hit my head and blacked out until what must have been a few days later. I decided to take a damage report and moved all of my limbs. My leg was so jacked up I couldn't move it and the headache I had was enough to make me pull my hair.

The nurse chatted away about something to do with the doctor and my injuries but I didn't bother listening. Instead, I paid attention to my roommate who was speaking to someone over the phone. The nurse noticed that I wasn't paying attention to her and grumbled before leaving. A man in tight leather pants and vest was seated in the corner of the room, twirling a lock of his long dirty blond hair.

"Gabriel, please stop sending male prostitutes to my hospital room." the guy in the bed beside mine told the person, Gabriel, on the other end. "Even if I was interested I'm not even well into to have sexual intercourse." he frowned at the phone like he'd never seen something like it before. "Not to mention, its unsanitary for them to be there." The blond man in the corner snapped an evil glance at the man speaking. "What, its true?" he bluntly told the prostitute. The man stood and whipped his hair back before leaving the room, a trail of sass following him out the door. "It would be different if all of you stopped trying to have sex with each other in the lobby!" he called out to the man who simply left without another word. My roommate noticed me looking and stared back at me for a long moment. A voice spoke up from the other end of the phone and he turned his attention back to it. "No, I'm not even the slightest bit interested." there was a pause and he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the bruise on his cheek winked in the hospital light. "Shut up, assbutt." he then hung up and put the phone back on the nightstand beside him.

I cleared my throat as a chuckle bubbled up in my throat. "So, hu, is Gabe your pimp?" I asked sarcastically.

He seemed confused. "Pimp?" he asked slowly, like the word wasn't in his vocabulary.

"Yeah, you know, does he set you up to get laid and gets the cash?"

"I am not a prostitute." he told me with a squint in his blue eyes.

He had dark, messy hair and wore the same hospital grubs that every patient had. I looked down and realized I also had the same thing. That got me thinking about whether Sam had figured out where I was or not. A voice cleared from the doorway and when I turned, as if he'd read my mind, Sam, all six foot something of my little bro, was standing in the doorway with a bag from a convenient store in his hand.

"I had to sneak this up past the nurses but I think its worth it." he told me as he sat the bag on the nightstand beside me and pulled out food onto the trey that went over my bed. I changed the bed settings so I was seated upright and rubbed my hands together eagerly to see what he'd brought. He pulled out some jerky, a bottle of beer, and then a small container with a plastic top. "And yes, I remembered the pie."

I smirked as I took the food willingly and chowed down. "Awesome." I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

He was silent for a bit before he got that look on his face that meant I was getting some kind of 'talk' about my 'emotions'. "You know, Dean. I really thought you were gonna die back there."

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap." I told him sternly, pointing my fork filled with pie his way.

Sam frowned at it but went on once I'd stuck the pie on my mouth and couldn't object. "No, really. The last word I said to you was jerk. I mean, how was I supposed to live with that if you died on me?" he asked, those damn puppy eyes looking straight into my soul. But then again, I just had to be thankful we both had our souls intact.

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful." I told him sarcastically before rolling my eyes at my ever emotional brother. "Besides, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot."

That's when he rolled his eyes at me and smirked. "I'll go try and wrap up that case. You stay here and get better." I cracked open the beer and smiled before lifting it to my lips. "And you're not even listening to me." he sighed before leaving.

The room was silent as I ate but once I was finished and got bored I turned back to the guy in the other bed who was staring out the large window of our room. "So, if Gabe isn't your whore manager is he your partner?" I wondered, sneaking another sip of beer.

He snorted. "If he was I'd really have to have poor taste." he joked, then nodded towards the door. "So, is that boy, Sam, your lover?" he asked, his eyes scanning the area outside our room as people passed.

I choked on the beer, spurting the liquid all over my bed and the room. "Why does everyone think we're gay?" I asked, rubbing beer off of my chin.

He shrugged. "You two seem to share a bond unlike most people." he suggested, wonder in his face.

"Well, we're brothers." I explained, trying to wipe the beer off of the bed before one of the nurses found out what Sam had snuck me.

The guy in the bed beside me got off of his bed on shaking legs and steadied himself before he hurried over to the bathroom in our room and grabbed some paper towels to dry off the walls and floor.

"You don't have to do that." I insisted, trying to push up to my feet.

He pushed me back down to my bed. "Your leg is broken." he told me, tapping the cast on my left leg. "And I know I don't but I want to." he said before hurrying over and cleaning the rest of my mess.

"I'm Dean." I told him as he got the beer off of the old TV in the corner of the room.

He smiled. "My name's Castiel."

I smiled back, lifting the remainder of the beer to my lips. "Nice to me you, Cas."

Cas and I were both stuck in the hospital for a month. Over that time we became friends and as he put it ever so nicely, he was a 'warrior of the lord', whatever that meant. Once we even did a case together. He wheeled me around the hospital in my wheelchair as a shot salt rock bullets at ghosts in the hospital. He seemed to already know about all the supernatural stuff going on in the world but I wasn't sure how he knew about it. He also insisted that he was in the hospital for his injuries when he fell from Heaven and became a human. Sam and my theory is that he must have been dropped on the head as a baby but we never told him that. Cas was like a puppy or kitten and saying any wrong thing about him or to him was like kicking a small animal, it just didn't seem right.

I really needed to stop hanging around people like Sam and Cas who could make me do whatever they wanted just by pulling out their puppy dog eyes.

Cas was released a little before I was and as he walked out in his suit and tench coat I noticed just how attached I'd gotten to the weird guy who insisted he was an fallen angel.

"Bye, Dean." he told me sadly as he refused to turn around and simply faced the doorway.

"Um, okay, I'll see you around, Cas." I mumbled as I watched him leave without another word. I then eyed my pie and ate my sorrows. Dad would have hit me with the butt of his gun had he known I'd gotten so attached to some winged guy who called people assbutts.

A few weeks later I was released and Sam was wheeling me out of the hospital. I be completely and bluntly honest, I missed Cas like some kid who got attached to his favorite toy only to lose it. When we neared my Impala something flapped against its side and when I looked up, I found a trench coat beating against it lightly as the wind picked up. Cas was leaning against my car and smiling as we neared. Cas got in the backseat, Sammy drove, and I sat in the passenger seat, looking in the rear-view mirror at my hospital roommate.

Sam turned on the radio and frowned at what was playing while he bitched about my music taste. He reached over to change it and I smacked his hand away. "Guy with the broken leg picks the music, chauffeur shuts his cake hole." I snapped.

"Jerk." he grumbled.

"Bitch." I told him.

Cas perked up from the backseat like an eager puppy before smirking and adding, "Assbutt!"

We pulled out of the parking space and pulled off down the road. All of the sudden, with two of my favorite people in my favorite vehicle driving off to do my favorite thing, everything was beautiful and nothing hurt.

Well, except for my leg...


End file.
